


Wedding Night

by ScottishSapphic



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Summary: Request I got on tumblr :)Hi love your blog. May i request Xenia x mc where mc had changed the rules of who prince/princess can marry and proceeds with it by marrying Xenia? Can you also do a happily ever after too? Fluff and a bit of smut?  Thanks in advance
Relationships: Xenia/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 30





	Wedding Night

There were many obstacles in their way before they could reach this point. MC went to war with the council, they had tried pressuring her to marry either within the nobility or with foreign royalty but the Queen had stayed firm.

MC had made many changes in her short time as Queen but removing the law that forbade her and Xenia from marrying was the only selfish thing she had done, everything else was for the betterment of her people, especially the wilder villages that had so long been burdened with large taxes from the capital.

As Xenia stood in front of a mirror, putting the finishing touches to her dress, she couldn’t help be proud of her beloved. MC had always been a kind, clever girl and she remain so even after she was coronated. 

Now it was Xenia’s turn, walking to the ceremony, she never envisioned a day were she would be married again but here she was and she couldn’t be happier. She would walk into the throne room as spy mistress and leave as Queen Consort.

Many of the domains nobility lined the room, even foreign diplomats had come from far and wide but Xenia only had eyes for MC, as she closed the distance between them her beloved expression brightened as she took Xenia in, her eyes shining with unshed tears. They gripped each other’s hands tight, Xenia slowly caressed MC’s knuckles with her thumb as they turned to the priestess, this is it, what they had fought for and the day was finally here.

Later, MC giggled as Xenia circled her wrist gently but firmly and led her back to Xenia’s old room, as she didn’t want to be disturbed and her old room was out of the way.

As soon as the door closed, Xenia cupped MC’s face, fingers gently stroking her cheeks. Then her lips descended, her tongue teased MC’s lips coaxing her to open up.

Two of her arms wrapped around MC, holding on tight as her ravenous mouth crushed their lips harder together, her tongue exploring every last inch of MC’s mouth, swiping over teeth, wrapping around her tongue only to pull back then start all over again. Xenia wanted to get lost in her body, her taste, her scent.

She walked them back towards the bed, four arms making quick work of their clothes. Xenia caught MC’s bottom lip, biting hard, which drew a guttural moan from her wife before she pushed her onto the bed.

The wanton look on MC’s face as she stared up at Xenia nearly caused her to come undone then and there. Hungry eyes devoured Xenia’s body before she got down on her knees. 

She smirked as her hands caressed MC’s stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake before moving them to massage her wife’s breasts, two more hands grab shapely hips, dragging her wife closer to her waiting mouth.

Xenia’s lips zones in on her wife’s core, her tongue teasing slick folds, an arm now wrapped around MC’s thigh, holding her open as Xenia rubs the bundle of nerves causing MC to writhe beneath her.

Xenia turned her attention from massaging breasts to her wife’s pebbled nipples, rolling them between strong fingers, twisting and pulling. Xenia smiled into the wetness as MC’s moans echoed around the room.

Xenia’s tongue thrust inside MC, swirling around as she pushes it as deep as it will go. Fingers working faster, MC was writhing so much now she had to be pinned to the bed.

Next, ready lips found that sweet bundle of nerves, sucking fiercely while gifted fingers massaged her entrance, dipping just the tips in, she clenched her own thighs together at MC’s groan of pleasure.

Xenia moans against MC, enjoying her taste before she worked her fingers in and out, picking up speed. MC bucked wildly now, Xenia felt her muscles clench as liquid heat began dripping from her core.

Xenia knew she was close now, with a final twist of her fingers and flick of her tongue she allowed her wife’s release.

MC thrashed against the sheets as euphoria overwhelmed her, Xenia had to use all her arms to hold the Queen down while keeping her mouth wrapped around that bundle of nerves, drawing out as much pleasure as possible.

Her wife completely boneless now, Xenia lapped at her entrance, cleaning up all traces of MC’s climax before getting up and laying beside her beloved. Grey fingers gently caressed sweaty skin until the Queen returned to her senses.

MC opened her eyes, Xenia was pleased to see they still had a glassy sheen to them.

“Wow... that was...” MC tried to speak but failed miserably, much to Xenia’s delight.

“That, my beloved, is what you have to look forward to for the rest of you life,” Xenia whispered as she leaned down, capturing her wife’s lips again. This kiss didn’t have the same passion as before; it was slow, sweet, and so very ardent, but no less precious.


End file.
